Spirits Book One: Aqua
by Ora et Labora
Summary: So yeah, I think I'll stop the CnC Red Alert 3 FanFic for a while, and I've focused to create a new fiction: SPIRITS: a FanFic based from the Avatar TLA and LOK, but this fiction features five elements: AQUA (WATER), TERRA (EARTH), INCENDIUM (FIRE), VENTUS (AIR), and SILVA (FOREST). I just translated the elements from English to Latin, 'cause I just love Latin. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**So yeah, I think I'll stop the CnC Red Alert 3 FanFic for a while, and I've focused to create a new fiction: SPIRITS: a FanFic based from the Avatar TLA and LOK, but this fiction features five elements: AQUA (WATER), TERRA (EARTH), INCENDIUM (FIRE), VENTUS (AIR), and SILVA (FOREST). I just translated the elements from English to Latin, 'cause I just love Latin. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One:**

**(Before you begin, I would like to tell you about the continents present in my FanFic: there are five just like in Avatar TLA and LOK, but it only goes like this: 1.) North signifies Europe (British) 2.) North West signifies Northern America 3.) South West signifies South America 4.) South – Australia 5.) East – Asia (China). That's all and read on!**

It was a cold morning in the North West. Vincent Stone was confused. The Western Lands are mostly dry with normal Temperature except during winter and summer. He got up from bed, took a shower and changed into his favorite jacket. Downstairs, Granma Li was cooking breakfast while Grandpa Will was watching the morning news. Vincent smiled at his Grandparents as he entered the room.

"How's your sleep Vinz?" Grandpa Will asked Vincent as he sat beside the couch.

"Oh. Great." Vincent agreed.

"Did you have any dreams about someone special?" Grandma Li chuckled.

"What?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Vinz," Grandma Li smiled as she set the table. "In your age, you must like someone. In the East (Asia; More specific: China) a young man like you must already choose his bride."

"Granma, we're not Eastern people." Vincent protested.

"But I Am." Grandma chuckled.

"Oh come on Vinz, I know you like that Green girl-"

"Grandpa, Jane is my Best friend!" Vincent interrupted. "And you guys know that."

"Oh, look who's guilty." Grandpa smiled.

"Okay that's enough you two," Grandma interrupted. "It's time for Breakfast."

…

Today's breaking news…

Down town, residents reported a Feral Spirit attacking. Authorities are already on investigation…

…Experts say that today's Cold temperature is somehow a result of the fight with the Spirit of Water Yesterday…

…Spirits attack is increasing, the W.C.D.I **(W.C.D.I stands for WORLD COMBAT and DEFENSE INITIATIVE,) **are on high alert for more dangers like this…

…

"Sprits," Professor. Emerald, the Spirits History teacher of the Western University discussed. "We all know what they are capable of now do we?"

The students were silent.

"Spirits are deceitful and dangerous creatures who only want to conquer and eliminate the Human world."

Riverton showed them a video showing the Spirit-Man wars.

"For centuries, we humans became victorious against these… beasts. All thanks to The Empire and the W.C.D.I, we owe them for risking their lives for ours."

The students remained silent.

"Now class, I know most of you are not aware of these, so if you ever meet Spirits…"

Riverton was unable to finish as the Bell rang.

"Well that's all for today, Dismissed."

…

"Man, that was creepy," Mark Green laughed. "Spirits, Nahhh."

"Oh, grow up Mark," Jane Green scolded. "Spirits are dead serious, right Vinz? Uh, Vinz"

"Oh, uh," Vincent snapped back to reality. "Well my dad once said that some Spirits are good guys."

"What?" Jane smiled.

"Oh forget it; it's just an old tale."

"Right, Good guys…" Mark grinned.

"Shut up Mark," Jane raised an eyebrow. "Go on continue."

"Okay, well dad told me that before the Spirit-Man war, the Spirits and Humans lived together as one."

"And..?" Jane listened intently.

"And it didn't last, because of the war." Vincent finished.

"Okay…" Jane smiled.

"See I told you, it's nothing but a big basket of baloney."

"No, I mean your Dad have a point. I mean the books didn't mention about the war's origin."

"Oh I see," Mark interrupted. "You're suggesting Daddy Stone's theory is true?"

"Hmm… Maybe… Oh and shut up."

"I won't shut up until I eat something. Come on people, to the Café!"

…

"See you guys tomorrow." Mark yelled as he entered the taxi.

Vincent and Jane waved as the taxi left.

"Finally no more Annoying Mark." Jane sighed.

"Whew." Vincent agreed.

"Well he'll be heading to his apartment for sure."

"Why?" Vincent frowned.

"My Brother is such an idiot sometimes," Jane sighed. "He thinks he is independent and strong to be living with Gran-Gran. So he stays in Dad's old apartment to prove he is like his successor or something."

"But is he… You know…" Vincent asked Jane who laughed.

"Well sometimes he is, taking care of me and Gran-Gran." She smiled. "Even though he is like that, he intends to become a great Hero someday. A hero that will stop this war…"

"You know, that sounds brave." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, he is." She grinned. "Brave but an idiot."

"Yeah…" Vincent nodded with a smile.

Together, the two of them laughed.

…

**So Vincent is like the Avatar in this FanFic, while Jane and Mark are like the siblings who accompanies the Avatar, one of them is the acting Joker like Bolin and Sokka, and the other is the Avatar's you know 3 like Mako and Katara. So, moving on…**

…

'_Did you have any dreams about someone special?' _Grandma Li's words echoed in Vincent's head.

'_Okay here's your chance to ask her out.' _Vincent told himself. _'Be a man! No turning back now!'_

"So," Vincent broke the laughter. "Jane?"

"Huh?" Jane smiled at Vincent.

"I would like you to… I mean… If you like to…" Vincent struggled to find the correct words.

**(Awkward Moment XD…)**

'_Crap! Okay, turn back, turn back!'_

"What?" Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Uh," Vincent smiled. "What I meant to say is…"

"Are you asking me out?" Jane frowned.

'_Great! You're busted! I need a Backup plan, fast!'_

"What? No! I mean that's crazy, it doesn't mean it's because I love you…"

Jane's eyes widened.

"It's because I love you as a friend!" Vincent continued.

"And what?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"And I meant to say, that if it is okay with you, I'll walk you home as your friend."

"Okay… then let's go."

'_It worked' _Vincent sighed.

…

"Some story you got." Jane said as she sipped her coffee from the Café.

"Yeah," Vincent smiled. "Dad used to tell me that story every day, until..."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay." Vincent's face darkened.

"I guess we're the same then," Jane struggled not to cry. "My Mom died because of the war, while Dad joined the W.C.D.I to fight for our cause, leaving me with Gran-Gran and Mark."

"Well you are lucky to have them." Vincent whispered.

They walked in silence until they reached Jane's neighborhood.

"Thanks Vinz."

"For what, walking you home? It's nothing, besides we're friends."

"No Vinz," Jane smiled. "Not just that, for everything."

With that Jane kissed his left cheek and hugged him.

"Well, see you next week then." She smiled as she entered inside their house.

Vincent stood there waving like an idiot for two minutes.

'_Well the plan didn't work, but at least she kissed you… in the cheek."_

Vincent smiled and went on home, smiling like a madman.

…

"What's up with the weather?" Vincent zipped his jacket because of the sudden change of temperature.

Moments later:

"Sorry," A girl wearing a blue jacket, about his age bumped him along the way. "I'm so sorry. I am in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I am headed."

"It's okay," Vincent saw her eyes which are sea blue. "You're not from around here now are you?"

"How did you know? The girl said wide eyed.

"Well judging on your accent, you sound like Northern."

"Oh, I do?" The girl frowned. "Oh well, I think I should go. Sorry by the way."

"I told you," Vincent smiled. "It's okay."

"Well got to go!" The girl smiled back.

She brushed the dust off her jacket and left.

'_She has Blue eyes?'_ Vincent thought. _'That was weird.'_

…

"I'm home. If you need me I'll be upstairs." Vince entered blankly.

"So how's your day?" Grandpa Will asked sitting in his recliner reading a newspaper.

No answer…

"Li you think something's happened to Vinz?" Grandpa Will frowned.

Grandma Li smiled.

"Our little Vinz is in love."

"What?"

…

**Okay and that's the end of Chap. 1. Next time you'll finally meet my version of Zuko. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elements

**Okay this is where my Zuko will appear. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

"… I must fulfill my destiny… and restore my honor."

…

It was another Saturday in the North West. Aqua was walking alone early in the morning.

It was already weeks since she last saw her siblings, _her crazy siblings_. From time to time she looks around to make sure no one was following her.

She sighed.

Of course no one was following her. Ever since they took the forms of teenagers, the Humans began to ignore them. By the way they are spirits.

She entered an abandoned harbor, where her siblings agreed to meet her. She walked inside that was unusual, because there should be dozens of harbor workers by the entrance yet, none at all.

She covered her face with the jacket's hood to cover her face.

In the harbor, fog was slowly thickening. Aqua smiled.

"Very funny Ventus," Aqua chuckled. "You won't scare with a fog."

"See what I mean?" A voice cursed from the fog. "I knew it! You and Aqua are helping each other to dismantle my plans!"

"Aw come on Ventus," A female voice laughed. "Maybe next time you will succeed."

"Right…" Ventus grumbled.

"So how's it been?" Aqua called out.

The fog disappeared, revealing two teenagers. One was Ventus, wearing a grey army jacket and grey camouflage pants, with a toothpick in his mouth, frowning. The girl was Silva, wearing a green jacket and jeans, smiling.

"Well living with these mortals is fun, and being a teenager is such a fun experience! Am I right Ventus?" Silva cheerfully replied.

"Yeah, yeah it is fun, Sister…" Ventus frowned.

"And you?" Silva smiled at Aqua.

"Oh. Good, living with the Humans is like returning in the past. You know, Peace no war."

The Spirits stood there in silence.

"So…" Ventus interrupted. "No hugs?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Aqua smiled. "Come and give your sister a hug."

"Why did I even remind them?" Ventus slapped his face.

"Oh don't be Kill Joy, Ventus," Silva chucked as she pull Ventus to Aqua hugging them both. "I missed you."

…

"Just get out of my way or burn!" Incendium roared as he launched missiles of flames from his palm. He was intercepted by the desert patrol squad earlier, so the result: This.

Co. Drones **(Counter Mechanical Battle Drones)** were destroyed by the Fire Spiritbecause of the flames. E.U Marines **(Element User Marines) **shifted their elemental cores to Aqua firing Incendium with cold sharp waves. Luckily the Fire Spirit sensed the Cores which gave him time to evade the blades.

More fired water against Incendium who countered the blasts with fire.

"Now it's my turn!" Incendium raised his hand and a vortex of fire swirled.

With a smile:

"Eat this!" The Spirit yelled.

A cyclone of fire raced itself towards the incoming Human reinforcements. As soon as the fire touched one of the Mechs it exploded, causing domino effect upon the machines.

Incendium grunted as he fell to his knees, using his Power like that caused his limited energy to be drained out dry.

E. surrounded him and shifted again into Spirit Destroyer to finish him off.

"It's time to sleep, Hothead." The E.U.M Captain sneered.

"Who needs sleep?" A voice yelled. "You only need rocks!"

The six Marines flew, when stone ledges gave them an uppercut each.

"Who's there?" Incendium tried to rise back but he was too weak to stand.

"It's okay now Bro, I've got your back." A man in a brown coat smiled at him.

"Terra, is that you?" Incendium croaked.

"Hang tight Bro, this is going to a party." Terra smiled.

The E. has already recovered and is now shifting their Cores to Ventus.

"All right let's Rock and Roll."

Boulders flew from the ground to the E. , who dodged it quickly, but others were hit putting them into a nap.

"Hell yeah, I hadn't have so much fun till now ever since we separated!"

A Drone raised its piercer but the poor thing got destroyed thanks to Terra's fist.

The E. is basically retreating: running towards the nearest Squad carriers.

"Hey! I'm not yet done with you! Come back here!" Terra yelled. He raised two large boulders from the earth. "Don't forget your parting gifts!"

"Faster man!" the E.U.M Captain yelled at the pilot.

"I'm trying boss!" The pilot yelled.

"Uh sir, I think we have a problem." A marine squeaked.

"What now?" the Captain looked at the radar and saw two huge rocks heading towards them. "Oh, HOLY SHIT!"

With a boom the vehicle shattered into thousand pieces.

"Not cool man, not cool…" the E.U.M Captain mumbled.

"Now that's a finish!" Terra grinned. "What do you say Bro?"

"Yeah," Incendium muttered and gave Terra thumbs up. "You kick ass pretty well."

"Good, now let's search for our Sisters and Brother, Onward!"

…

**Okay here we go, the Elements: so basically the elements have their own specific personalities: Aqua – Patient, Terra – Jolly, Incendium – Tempered, Ventus – Troublemaker, and Silva – Loving. So that's all you guys, read on!**

…

"Uh, Guys?" Ventus interrupted his sisters who are hugging him. "I think we got company."

E. dashed from the water, shifted with Incendium.

"Well at least they are on my territory." Aqua sighed. She took a pencil from her pocket and it became a spear with a silver lance.

"Well, I guess it's time for monkey business." Ventus grinned. He raised his palm and a ball of dust appeared: ready to be launched.

"Oh, can we just get along or something?" Silva pouted making Ventus and Aqua scowl. "I guess not."

Vines from the earth thickened into roots, which entangled the Marines. Ventus threw his ball, which became a small cyclone. Aqua pointed her spear at the sea, causing the water to pull the Marines back where they came from.

Some Marines returned to their senses and burned the vines strangling his comrades. The Marines in the water somehow escaped now riding battle Mechs.

"Uh, hey Aqua, I think we're going to need some back up." Ventus told his sister who was busy fighting six marines. Every time a marine comes near, ice spikes suddenly appear below them, impaling their uniform.

"I'm thinking about it!" Aqua yelled. "Damn, Terra where are you?"

"Hey." Silva screamed as the Mechs slowly advance to her direction. She closed her eyes and summoned Tree Spirits from the ground. The treants roared engaging with the Machines. The Pilot must've faced treants before, because he fired at them quickly. Two treants faded because of the robots. The remaining five charged the four robots pummeling them in the sea.

Silva's knees failed her. Raising treants caused her to be depleted, but losing two of them? Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, go in peace." She whispered. At once she fell asleep.

Ventus saw his sister sleeping in the middle of the battle.

"Aqua, Spirit down!" Ventus yelled.

Unfortunately, Aqua is also weakening. Her face was full of sweat. The marines who failed are being replaced by more marines. She kept summoning ice, trying to slow the marines down.

Ventus sighed.

"Order, why me?" he muttered. He summoned a strong wind blowing the marines. Ventus laughed, but he felt that any time soon he will collapse like his sisters.

Mechs slowly aimed and shifted into Destroyer mode. Ventus' collapsed, his vision becoming fuzzy.

"NOW!" a voice yelled. An asteroid flew over smashing six Battle Mechs.

"Incinerate!" Incendium roared as fire engulfed the marines, who ran wildly into the water.

"Terra?" Ventus croaked.

"'Sup Bro, How's life with these guys?" Terra grinned pointing his index finger at a Mech which was crushed by two large stones.

"Terrible," the Wind Spirit smiled. "And is Incendium with you?"

"Yup, pretty much." Terra smiled.

"Terra, about time you get us out of here!" Incendium shouted while melting a Mech's leg.

"The escape plan." He chuckled.

"What escape plan?" Ventus raised an eyebrow.

"Summon Winds Bro, and watch Ven, just watch." Terra smiled as he unleashed sand from the beach into the harbor.

Ventus closed his eyes as winds entered the area. The marines stopped fighting Incendium who jumped near hid siblings. The humans watched the sand and dust slowly fused and began to sped faster.

"Adios, Amigo!" the Earth Spirit laughed as he and his siblings disappeared into the swirling vortex of sand.

"Don't let them leave!" the marine captain yelled.

The Mechs shifted into trackers but when the sand dispersed: They're gone.

…

In the City Tunnels:

"That was close!" Ventus sighed.

"You said it," Terra huffed. "So Aqua, do you mind explaining why you called us?"

The Water Spirit looked at her siblings with her blue eyes and sighed.

"Well first off is that I missed you Guys." Aqua smiled.

"Wait, that's it?" Incendium frowned.

"Be patient hot head." Ventus chuckled.

"Are you mocking me air head?" Incendium glared.

"Maybe." The Wind Spirit smiled.

"Shut it you two," Silva interrupted. "Go on Aqua."

The four elements stared at the Water Spirit who sighed.

"It's about the Prophecy…"

"You mean?" the Earth Spirit's eyes widened.

"Yes," Aqua's expression darkened. "I saw him…"

…

"Prince Nicholas,"

"What now?"

"I got news from one of our patrols in the West."

"That is?"

"Well according to them, they encountered the Five Elemental Spirits in the local areas of the West and-"

"Wait, the five of them in one place?"

"Yes your highness."

"Inform the Captain, we're headed to the West."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes."

The messenger ran to the Deck leaving the Prince.

"Prince Nicholas, are you sure about your decision?"

"I am, Uncle."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I do know Uncle that… I must fulfill my destiny… and restore my honor."

…

**Well that sums it. So yeah, this Nicholas Chill is like the Zuko and his uncle Anatoly Chill. Same back story, but different scar and element (Zuko – Fire, Nicholas – Aqua). Well stay tuned y'all.**


End file.
